


Affection for Aoi

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Aoi x Haru, Cute Ending, Dragonflyshipping, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Haru x Aoi, High School, Self Confidence Issues, Shyness, flowersforvrains19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: 16 year old Aoi is sad because she think no one has no affection for her .  But 14 year old Haru does have  affection for her.  Haru is a human in this fanfic.  contains Haru x Aoi.  This is a au fanfic.  sorry for errors . I don't own vrains





	Affection for Aoi

14 year old Haru got some Mossy Saxifrage flowers to show his feelings for his crush, 16 year old Aoi zaizen. He was planning to give them to her after his chemistry class ended. Haru knew he developed romantic feelings for Aoi but he did not now what her feelings are. The chemistry teacher said " read chapter 7 for homework and have a nice day". Haru said " finally it's over " getting out of the chemistry class. He started looking for Aoi that she just got out from spanish class. He saw her all alone with a very sad face that broke Haru's heart and soul.

Aoi was crying with tears " No one finds me attractive. Everyone just find me attractive as Blue maiden, Blue girl or Blue angel. No one finds me cute. " as she watched all the girl excluding her had a boyfriend. This was breaking Haru's heart seeing Aoi sad like that. Haru walk towards Aoi and said " I got you, a gift, Aoi!" as he gave her the Mossy Saxifrage flowers to her. Aoi started to smile a little bit and said " Thank you, Haru why did you give these flowers to me?" hugging him causing him to blush. Haru said " I gave you the flowers because my heart hurts when I see you are sad and I am feeling affection towards you." Aoi ased " what do you mean by that?" in her cute and sweet voice. Haru said while blushing in his shy voice " I like you more than just of a friend. I kinda have a crush on you and I am in love with you.". Aoi said "Haru...". Haru said " I understand if you don't like me in that way.". Haru then feeled Aoi kissing on his lips. " Aoi.." Haru blushed. Aoi said " you're cute, Haru. can we be boyfriend and girlfriend?" while kissing Haru on the lips again. Haru said blushing " yes" while kissing Aoi on the lips in a romantic way.

" Haru..." Aoi said while gently pushing Haru to the lockers having a romantic time with Haru in the hallway. Haru said " Aoi" while kissing her a lot and giving the love to her that she deserve. A bell ringed. It was time for Haru and Aoi to go to calculus class together. They had the same class together. They went to class together holding each other hand like a romantic couple . Haru said while blushing " I love you, Aoi!". Aoi said while blushing " I love you too, Haru!"


End file.
